Time warp
by jdsink
Summary: Jessie unexpectantly travels back in time to the Americas during the French and Indian war. Along her way she meets up with pirates, slave traders, the British navy, Native Americans, French colonists, and many others. This is not really a cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Its Jessie. This is the first thing I have ever written for pleasure and had nothing to do with school. Please comment, even if its negative. I hope you like it. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or any of the books and movies mentioned in it.**

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," I said over and over again to myself. I was in disbelief. How could this have happened? I knew that this was physically impossible.

I then went into, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?". I was so scared and freaked out that I began to hyper ventilate. I couldn't breath.

After about an hour of this I began to get my bearings back. I was still so confused. Just moments before, I had been lying in my bed reading a book for school. It was The Good Earth. Basically just a long, sad, depressing story about this guy in China; its not much to talk about. I went to turn off the lamp by my bed when I saw something strange out side my window. It was this weird purple and red, spinning blur. I thought it was some type of bird , but that seemed unlikely because there are no purple birds flying around in the middle of February in Ohio. I got up and went to the window to get a better look. As soon as I opened it, a huge vacuum of air sucked me out and I began to fall. I did not remember landing all. The next thing I knew I woke up in the woods somewhere in the middle of the night. It was quite warm, which I thought was surprising considering it was still the middle of winter. I stood up and did a quick self check to make sure everything was still intact. Next to me, was my book bag for school. Its one of those _Vera Bradly _messenger bags. In it was my biology book, my French, swim cap, goggles, swimsuit, cell phone, and ipod and a pair of jean capries I had warn them to school that day. I had changed into my gym shorts after water polo because jeans are a huge pain to put on right after you get out of the water. It had been sitting next t my window, so I guessed it had been sucked out with me. Other than a few bruises I had gotten earlier that day at water polo, I was completely fine. I decided to put on the jean capris because the pair of gym shorts I had on were getting all sandy and it really annoyed me. It was then that I finally looked up and saw where I was. I fainted. I had not landed in any normal forest, but instead, a grove of pine trees. Now let me remind you that I live in southern Ohio. There is not one stinken palm tree to be found, let alone an entire grove of them. When the sun came up, I awoke very suddenly with a start. Now we are back to where we started the story. I began to freak out and quickly started to hyperventilate. I was just a 15 year old girl. I had no idea what to do. When I finally calmed down I started to scream to see if any one was near and could help me. I called for about 15 minutes strait. When nobody answered I sat back down on the warm, white sand and leaned my back against one of the palms. I tried to think of a game plan. I needed a plan of action. I decided that first, I needed to know where in the world I was. Then, I would work on finding a way back home. I resolved that figuring out how exactly I got there was unimportant and, that I could put some serious thought to that once I was back home. Once I had my plan, I stood up and began to explore the grove and look for signs of human life. After about 15 minutes of walking it was obvious to me that I was on a microscopic, uninhabited, tropical island in the middle of the ocean. It reminded me a lot of the one Jack and Elizabeth got stranded on in the first _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie. I went to go sit on the beach to see if any ships passed by. First however, I madeone of those huge "HELP" sings out of logs like the guy in _Castaway _did. I was exhausted after that and when to sit under the shade of some trees high up on the beach. I very quickly feel a sleep. A few hours later however, I felt a splash of water on my face. As I spat salt water out of my mouth, I thought it was very strange that I was wet considering I had chosen this spot specifically to avoid the water. Then I had another strange thought, "Why is only my face wet, if I have feet pointing towards the water?" I opened my eyes very suddenly only to find that there were five more sets staring back at me. I screamed. It was one of those high pitched really girly screams that I hardly ever use. This however, it seemed like the most perfect opportunity ever to use it. The owners of the five sets of eyes only grinned in response. And mind you, these were not friendly "welcome to Walmart" grins, oh no. These were the grins people get on there faces when they've got something sneaky up their sleeves. I immediately knew I was in trouble and, that had nothing to do with their faux grins. It was the way they were dressed. They all had these ripped and tattered clothes on. The oldest appeared to be about 40 and had a face full of grey beard. There was this really buff shirtless guy I would put at about 32 years old and a set of bond haired, blue eyed twins I guessed at about 25 years old. The last one had a dark brown curly hair kind of like Nick Jonas's but cuter. He looked to be about two years older than I was, so about 17. They looked as if they had just stepped off the set of _The Pirates of the Caribbean. _Only, I seriously doubted that was true because the next thing I knew the shirtless, buff one picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I was disoriented for a moment, but I quickly figured out that he was headed towards the water. I started yelling and banged him in the back with my fists over and over. He and the others just laughed. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. I kicked him in the balls, and as soon as he dropped me I was off running like a rocket. However, I quickly realized that I had forgotten how tiny this island. It only took my about 30 seconds to get to the other side of the island, and about 3 more seconds after that for the twins to tackle me onto the sand. This time before they carried me off both twins took the bandanas off their heads that were holding there hair back and tied one around my wrists and one around my ankles. They felt as if they were cutting of my circulation. As they carried me back to the other beach, I struggled and screamed at them the entire way. They had still yet to say anything, but only laughed. I began to wonder if they even spoke English. When we got to through the trees I saw a huge ship about 50 yards off the shore. It was similar to a replica pirate ship I took a tour of while I was in Charleston, SC the summer before but, the sails looked faded and dirty and the wood was a grey brown color instead of a ruddy red color. They dumped me in the bottom of this tiny row boat. I was in the back and all of them were facing the opposite direction. I began to untie the bandana around my wrists with my teeth. Apparently my captors were not very experienced and somehow forgot that untying knots with teeth is fairly simple and easy. As soon as my hands were undone which took all of about 30 seconds, I moved on to my feet. About another 30 seconds later I had jumped out of the boat and began swimming back to shore. The men looked bewildered and surprised that I could swim. I found out about the whole speaking English thing when the older man laughed and turned to the others and said, "She's a feisty one, this wench." I was appalled at being called wench and that only made me swim harder. With the help of the current I was quickly back on shore however, so was the row boat. I was once again tackled to the ground, but this time to the cute Jonas brother one. However as he pushed my face into the sand and pulled my hair I was not thinking about how cute he was. This time when they put me in the boat they tied my arms around one of the benches so that it was impossible for me to untie the knot again. They also had the Jonas brother turn around so that he could keep an eye on me incase I made another escape attempt.

"I didn't know that girls new how to swim," the Jonas brother said to me in an amused sort of tone.

I just glared at him and asked, "What rock have you been living under?"

He looked really confused by the question. I determined at that moment that this boy was a complete and utter idiot. I decided though that he should be at least intelligent enough to know where we are.

"Where are we," I asked.

He gave me that grin and said, "Why, we're in the Caribbean luv. Where else?"

"So, do you guys work at a theme park or museum or something like that?" It was the only thing that I could think of to explain the outfits.

He gave me that confused look again and asked, "What's a theme park?"

Now I knew I was really in trouble. "What year is it?" I asked rather meekly.

He laughed and said, "Its 1758 of course. You are a funny one."

I gulped. How could this have happened. I saw no worm hole or a flux capacitor, only a flash of red and purple light.

He looked at me and asked, "What you wearing that for?"

I looked down and realized that I was still wearing the pair of jean capris and a bright blue swimming t-shirt that read "Don't mess with the swim team" on the front and said "because we're tighter than our suits which are four sizes to small" on the back in white lettering. I would stick out lick a sour thumb any where we went, not to mention that I still had bright red highlights in my dark brown curly hair. My whole water polo team had had them done two days before for this big invitational the next weekend. They were supposed to come out in 20 washes which translates to about a week of having the chlorine from the pool strip it.

"Uhhhh", I started to answer, but was saved when we finally reached the ship. It was huge and had dozens of men climbing all over it. They were in the rigging, on deck, and a few even hanging off the side attempting to wash the port holes. However, as soon as my captors brought me aboard, all work stopped and they all gathered around. They were all trying to get a good look at me. I'm sure I was like nothing they had ever seen. The buff, shirtless guy who wad carried me aboard through me to the ground, It actually really hurt because once again my ankles and wrists tied once again and I had nothing to block my fall. I struggled to stand up but one of the twins kicked me in the side. I yelled at him and finally looked up to see that I had bout 40 guys starring at me. Their ages ranging between 17 and probably 55. I suddenly got very scared. Then one of the twins pulled my book bag out of the boat. He said, "Look men, I told you stopping here for some coconuts was a good idea. Not only do we have a wench to sell but she also has great treasures with her that we can sell for thousands more". He pulled out my books and my swimming gear and displayed them all for the crew.

"But you didn't get any coconuts," one of the crew members whined.

"Shut up you. These are much better than silly coconuts," answered the other twin.

"Are you sure that's a wench?" Another one asked.

"Yah. Wenches don't wear pants." Added someone else.

"Of course I'm a girl. You idiots," I screamed at them.

"What is this?" Some overly arrogant and overly dressed man asked in a disgusted manner as he walked out of his cabin.

"Caiptain.We found her on the island when we went searching for coconuts," the shirtless, buff guy said, "She is very peculiar but had many valuable treasures with her." He handed the captain my bag and all of its contents.

"Hey. That's my stuff," I yelled, but all it got me was another kick in the side.

"Put her in the brig," he ordered as he went back to his cabin with my things. He seemed almost bored as he said it. The twins picked me up and carried me down to the brig. They were not very gentle about it. They knocked me against the wall whenever possible. I think they were angry that the captain was not more enthusiastic about their find. When we got to the brig, they replaced the bandanas with hand cuffs and locked the cell behind them. The then walked away and left me sitting alone in the dark. A tear ran down my cheek.

**Thanks for reading. Please comment. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was so overwhelmed

I was so overwhelmed. I had no idea what to do. I had read so many books and seen so many movies about time travel, but they were nothing like this. The characters in those were always so confident, brave and sure of themselves, not to mention, they always had a plan to get back home. I was not one of those people. They were the kind of people who always lead the group and everyone looked up to. I however was a follower, who no one ever noticed. I was for sure smart though. I had a 4.0 gpa and I was in all honors classes. I had all the skills, just not the confidence to implement them. The only time I was truly sure of myself was when I was in the water. I was one of the fastest swimmers in the state and one of the best water polo goalies in the country. I was not afraid of anything while I was in the water. I was invincible. However, I was not in just another swim meet, I was in the middle of the ocean on a boat with a bunch of guys, heading who knows where. Also, it was 1759 and I had no idea what was going to happen to me. From what I could remember from American History the year before, I figured that the French and Indian War was probably going on. I had read a historical fiction book about it in 8th grade. I had hated it though because the main character was a complete idiot and a priss. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I tried to make out what was around me. It was mostly wooden boxes and barrels, that I assumed had food and goods to trade in them. As I stood up to try and get a better look, I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly went back to the bench in the corner of my cell. It was the Jonas brother. He gave me one of those evil grins again.

"Captain said for me to watch you," he told me.

"Whatever," I said back trying to seem brave.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I don't care"

"Oh. My name's Joseph. What's yours?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I control how much food you get for the rest f the voyage."

"It's Jessie. But, how come you get to decide how much I eat?"

"You're lying. That's a boy's name."

"am not."

"You sure are."

"Fine, I swear on my life that my name is Jessie. Now answer my question," I said, very annoyed at him.

"What was your question?"

"How come you get to decide how much food I get? You look pretty low on the food chain around here yourself."

"The captain gave you to me for the voyage."

"What?" I screamed at him, "I'm not anybody's property."

"You are now. I am to watch you, take care of you, and protect you from the other men while we're at sea." This got me really angry but, at least I didn't have to worry about the other men. I would be somewhat safe for now.

"Where are we headed anyway?"

"India. We are going to sell you as a wife to a very powerful man there for lots of money," he grinned at the last part. I was in shock. I was only 15 and in no way shape or form ready for marriage yet. I didn't even have my drivers' license.

"This man is very wealthy; last year we sold him 6 French girls to join his harem. You are very lucky." I was dumb struck by his last comment.

"How on earth is being sold into slavery lucky?"

"I just told you. He has lots of money. You will be taken care of for the rest of my life. I must say, I will be sorry though when you leave. You're not like any girl I've ever met. Where you from anyway? You have a weird accent." I didn't really hear the last part. I was still replaying the sentence before that, over and over in my head. Could he really be such a pig as to hit on me as I'm locked in a cage destined to become a slave to some guy in India who probably doesn't even speak English. I could not believe this guy.

He got kinda angry when I didn't answer his question so he got up and walked over to my cell. I didn't notice him until he was right in my face and screamed he the question again.

I jumped and let out a small gasp.

"Cincinnati," I answered rather quietly because he was still up in my face.

"Never heard of it." He looked doubtful it was a real place. I just then remembered that Cincinnati wouldn't be founded for about another 20 years.

"Its in the Ohio River Valley I answered back." This made him get this really confused look on his face.

"You don't have a French accent." Now I was confused. Then I remembered what the entire French and Indian war was about. France was occupying Ohio country which was a vast area of land spreading between the Appalachian mountains and the Mississippi River and from the Great Lakes to the Gulf of Mexico. However, England had apparently made claims to the land before the French got there and now they wanted it back. So, by his calculations, if I was from Ohio, I should have a French accent.

"That's because I'm not French," I replied.

"but you said you were from French Territory. They do not allow English there. That is what the whole reason for the war is."

I didn't have an answer for that, but I didn't need one. For, just at that moment I heard cannon fire. Joseph rushed up the stairs to see what was happening. I could hear the footsteps of all the men running around on deck. I could hear the captain barking orders at them and the sounds of both rifles and cannons going off. We seemed to be under attack. By who, I could not tell. The fighting went on for hours. I finally feel asleep because I was so stressed out and exhausted. I awoke when I heard someone open the door at the stop of the stairs. "You men, go look down there examine the goods these pirates stole. Make sure it is all there." I could hear them rushing down the steps.


End file.
